Sweet dreams
by Jade Netto
Summary: O que acontece quando um belo motoqueiro ruivo entediado de sua vida muda de cidade e encontra a pessoa que fez mundo desabar! Afinal doces sonhos são feitos com lágrimas. Yaoi, Poison, Lemon CAP.2 ON
1. Chapter 1

**ATENÇAO: Esta fanfic possui conteudo yaoi, caso nao goste nem de o trabalho de ler. Caso goste, leia e deixe a sua review! Seja criticando ou fazendo sugestoes. Faca duas ficwriters felizes.**

**Nesta fic os personagens sao originais, baseados em fragmentos de coisas que gostamos.**

**Gostariamos de agradecer a Bela Patty,a Jade Suiyama e a todos que leram a fic como estava antes e deram suas criticas e nos ajudaram a melhorar a nossa forma de desenvolver a historia e no rumo dela tambem.**

**Alem disso gostaria de dizer que para o melhor entendimento do andamento da historia no incio de cada capitulo colocamos uma ficha rapida de todos os personagens que jА apareceram, para ficar mais facil de lembrar quem e quem e o que aquele ser faz na historia.**

**Autora: Jade Miyamoto e co-autora: Zeru**

**Obrigada e Boa leitura !**


	2. Chapter 2

Novos lugares...Novos ares...

Numa noite fria e chuvosa um belo rapaz de cabelos longos e ondulados, extremamente vermelho feito rubi, ouvia uma música enquanto escrevia um texto em seu computador. O texto que era escrito parecia gerar muito sofrimento ao jovem já que havia lágrimas em seu rosto enquanto digitava as palavras que descreviam o amor que sentia por uma pessoa, que fez seu mundo desabar.

_"Essa é a minha história, quero dizer a nossa história, que você nunca irá ler porque estamos separados e somos muito orgulhosos para admitir que ambos erraram e que nos amamos. Vamos começar do inicio..."_

Um belo motoqueiro ruivo chamado Milo Angelus, tinha 21 anos e morava sozinho. Ele fazia parte de uma gangue de motoqueiros, era conhecido como Angel, quase sempre se metia em encrenca estando sozinho ou não. Tendo 1,72 de altura, pele clara, olhos profundamente azuis e longos cabelos de fogo, devido a sua beleza ele poderia ter qualquer pessoa, seja homem ou mulher.

Ele não conseguia manter um relacionamento sério por muito tempo, pois ninguém que encontrava possuía algo de especial. Tal fato sempre ocorria até o dia que encontrou a pessoa que fez o seu mundo desabar, alguém que parecia ter vindo de seu mais doce sonho.

Milo sempre trabalhou como mecânico por onde passava. Além de dar dinheiro, ele poderia ficar perto do que mais gostava: motos. Cansado das confusões e tumultos que sempre estava envolvido, decide então mudar de cidade. Sem pensar muito acabou indo para Miami na sua Yamaha 850, preta, que era a companheira de todas as horas.

Em Miami, após muita procura e algumas noites dormindo na rua, Milo encontrou um lugar para ficar, mas como tinha pouco dinheiro teve que procurar por alguns dias e devido a isso passou noites muito mal dormidas em cima de sua moto. Quando estava pronto para desistir, o ruivo encontra um anuncio no jornal que encontrou no chão sobre um quarto e sala localizado num bairro chinês. Assim que conseguiu um lugar para morar, foi logo procurar um lugar para comprar mantimentos, um colchão e voltar pra sua nova casa e poder finalmente descansar. Dois dias depois, Milo estava decidido que precisava arrumar um emprego de qualquer maneira, assim foi procurar uma oficina para trabalhar, entrou na primeira oficina que encontrou, já que todos os outros empregos disponíveis não o interessavam ou certamente não iriam aceitá-lo. Ao entrar no local foi conversando com todos que trabalhavam ali, se dando bem com todos, ele falava em como era bom no que fazia, porém quando perguntou sobre a vaga uma pessoa que estava no fundo da oficina respondeu.

- Este assunto é comigo e alias não tem vaga. -Falou um homem alto de cabelos curtos, escuros e meio espetados, que estava ouvindo a conversa e ao movimento do lugar.

Nesse momento cada um voltou aos seus afazeres e um dos rapazes falou com Milo.

- Ele é o Kamus, um dos donos e chefes daqui, meio chato com o serviço, mas se quiser tentar fala com ele.

Milo sequer quis saber se ele não queria ver como trabalhava, apenas iria tentar trabalhar ali de qualquer jeito, desta forma foi logo falando para o futuro chefe.

- Sou muito bom mecânico, não quer me dar uma chance?

- Aqui não tem trabalho para pirralho! -Falou o chefinho de forma fria e cortante.

- Não pode chamar os outros de pirralho! Sou muito bom no que faço.

Milo já falava num tom meio nervoso com o comentário, tecido pelo empregador.

- Mesmo se fosse, ainda nem tirou as fraldas. Ninguém aqui entrou logo como mecânico, todos ralaram para chegar onde estão hoje.

Milo já estava furioso com os insultos, quando diz ao dono que faria qualquer coisa que ele oferecesse, agüentaria qualquer tipo de serviço, tudo para provar que era digno de ser um mecânico daquela oficina. Kamus olhou para ele com um sorriso no rosto e falou "Qualquer coisa?". Assim que obteve a confirmação de Milo, ele acenou com a cabeça, pegou todos os acessórios de limpeza e entregou em suas mãos e se apresentando logo em seguida.

- Me chamo Alan Kamus, seu novo chefe. Se der um jeito nessa bagunça, pode ser que no futuro eu fale algo sobre o emprego. Ah...O banheiro dos fundos ta entupido. Disse num tom sarcástico e um enorme sorriso na face.

O Ruivo ficou mais irritado do que antes e querendo mostrar que era esforçado resolveu começar aquele bendito serviço logo. Com o grande movimento na oficina, o deixou que nem doido, enquanto seu chefe se divertia com ele. Afinal o Rapaz realmente queria trabalhar lá. Milo pensava enquanto trabalhava em como aquele cara que parecia ter apenas vinte e poucos anos, com os seus 1,80 de mau caminho. E em como aquele corpo bem talhado e moreno de sol, juntamente com os olhos verdes poderiam ser tão frios. Seria possível que era assim com todos, até com seus amigos.

No final do dia milo ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer e seu chefe acabou reconhecendo que o pirralho era esforçado. Todos já haviam saído, quando o Kamus disse a Milo que ele se esforçou bastante, deixando o jovem orgulhoso, apontando para a cara do chefe foi logo jogando tudo.

- Ta vendo, agüento qualquer coisa! -Disse orgulhoso do próprio esforço.

O moreno apenas deu um sorriso que deixou Milo vermelho, e o fez pensar que apesar do chefe ser linha dura, ninguém iria negar que ele era lindo. Ele se afasta do chefe e volta para realizar as tarefas que ainda tinha que fazer, já que estava cansado e querendo um banho para relaxar. Kamus já havia notado o olhar de Milo sobre si e se aproveitou do momento e o fato de não haver mais ninguém lá, na entrada da oficina e puxou-o pelo braço encurralando-o contra um dos carros. Começando a acariciar o seu rosto descendo sua mão logo para seu abdômen. O ruivo sequer reagiu até que lá de fora ouviu um dos empregados chamando pelo moreno.

- Chefe vambora, ta tarde!

Ele para com o que estava fazendo e lhe entrega um molho de chaves antes de soltá-lo.

- Se acabar a tempo, tranca tudo senão dorme ai.

Milo pega as chaves sem acreditar, como aquele cara maluco deixa as chaves com um desconhecido. Seu chefe parecia ter lido seus pensamentos, ele havia parado na soleira da porta e se volta pra trás e diz.

- Oh, pirralho! Como se chama?

- Já disse que não sou pirralho, já tenho 21 e para sua informação me chamo Milo. -Falou revoltado em ser chamado de pirralho pela qüinquagésima vez.

- Não se esqueça de fechar tudo...Pirralho.


End file.
